El Regreso Cruella de Vil
by ETS 2
Summary: La gran familia dálmata de Londres vive tranquila en Camden, pero el regreso de una villana sin igual, sin duda pondrá a temblar a Dylan y a los demás, al saber de su desafortunado regreso, con un unico objetivo en común. (Basada en la serie de Disney Calle 101 dálmatas)


_Hola lectores de la comunidad de 101DS o en su defecto, de la saga de 101 dálmatas, aquí reportándome a la comunidad con esta primera historia, la cual se me vino de repente a la mente al saber que la antagonista por excelencia y las mas clásica por supuesto, Cruella de Vil va a hacer su debut en la serie de Calle 101 dálmatas, y, aprovechando esta situación aquí una introducción de esta mítica personaje a la serie._

_Que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar un maravilloso review que siempre es de mucha ayuda y de alegría como no, sin mas que comentar disfruten del fic._

* * *

"_**El Regreso de Cruella de Vil"**_

Era una noche fría de invierno en Camden, Londres, pues la temperatura oscilaba entre lo grados Celsius mas o menos, y dada la temperatura la mayoría de las personas de Londres preferían yacer dentro de sus hogares para disfrutar de una temperatura mucho mas agradable en los interiores que estos podían ofrecer, y eso incluía a la familia de Dálmatas mas grande de todo Londres.

Dado el frío la calle dálmata 101 estaba completamente vacía, y los dálmatas yacían tambien dentro de su casa. Debido tambien al frio la mayoría de estos ya estaban plácidamente dormidos, a excepción de los hermanos mayores Dylan y Dolly quienes aguardaban el regreso de sus padres de sus respectivos trabajos, y en lo que esperaban y aprovechaban tambien que sus 97 hermanos ya estaban dormidos decidieron platicar a solas por lo mientras de lo que podían hacer o jugar hasta entonces.

"Pfff que aburrido" -Se quejó Dolly reposando su cabeza sobre el piso de la sala- "Es una pena que esté haciendo tanto frío, ya que si no fuera así estaría afuera haciendo nuevos trucos con mi patineta-

"No seas tan negativa Dolly" -Dijo Dylan hacia su hermana- "Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer también aquí adentro"

"Jaja, Así? Como cuales hermano?" -Preguntó ella considerando un poco absurdo lo dicho por Dylan, siendo que ella era un poco de alma más libre-

"Pues…" -Pensó Dylan y en eso comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor para encontrar algo con lo que jugar- "¡Ah pues! ¡Con esto!"

En eso Dylan observó su casco de astronauta, a lo que al verlo fue hasta allá y regresó con Dolly con el casco ahora sobre su cabeza.

"Podemos jugar a los dálmatas intergalácticos" -En eso Dylan sonríe maliciosamente y le dice a Dolly- "Y tu podrías ser la abominable alienígena que se come a los astronautas jeje" -Añadió Dylan riendo un poco-

"JA-JA" -Fingió Dolly ante la broma de Dylan que mucha risa en realidad no le había causado-

En eso Dylan corrió a otra habitación y cuando regresó tenía unas antenas de marciano, la cuales colocó sobre la cabeza de Dolly provocando la ira de ella.

"¡YA BASTA DYLAN! No es gracioso si?"

"Jeje para mi si"

Dolly mira a Dylan con indiferencia y toma las antenas de alíen para acto seguido dejarlas caer al suelo. En lo que esto se suscitaba Dylan y Dolly dejaron un poco de lado las bromas para hablar de manera normal sobre sus días y de una que otra curiosidad o comentario respecto a su familia y a los amigos que ambos tenían en las afueras de la casa. De repente mientras transcurría la charla ambos hermanos pudieron percatarse de como la puerta principal comenzaba a abrirse y con ello la llegada de Doug y Delilah al hogar dálmata.

"¡Padres son ustedes!" -Exclamaron ambos al ver a sus padres-

"Brrr, que frío hace allá afuera" -Dijo Doug entrando al hogar mientras cubría a Delilah, quien portaba un abrigo especial del hospital donde trabajaba-

"Menos mal que los miembros de los hospital portamos este abrigo tan cálido" -Dijo Delilah-

"¡Hijos míos! ¡Aquí están!" -Dijo Doug tan emotivo como cada que se rencuentra con sus hijos al regresar del trabajo-

"¡Hola, papá!" -Saludó Dolly quien se acercó a abrazar a Doug-

Dylan hizo lo propio y fue a saludar a Doug, así que le dio un cálido abrazo y luego miró a su madre para preguntar como le había ido en su día.

"Como te fue mamá?"

"Offf, un día bastante cansado hijo (Bostezo) Y mañana me requieren temprano en el hospital"

"Entiendo, supongo que lo más idóneo es que vayas a descansar justo ahora"

"Gracias hijo, en un momento paso a dormir" -Respondió ella con una sonrisa-

"Y donde están todos sus hermanos?" -Preguntó Doug tan extrañado de encontrar las casa en tan pacificas condiciones y sin que una avalancha de manchas negras y blancas se abalanzara sobre él ante su llegada de él y la de Delilah-

"Pues… todos están dormidos, al parecer el frio les pegó duro y los mandó a dormir antes jeje" -Respondió Dolly aclarando la duda de ambos canes adultos-

"¡Oh!... Bueno, al parecer no tendremos complicaciones para conciliar el sueño Delilah"

"Eso parece" -Dijo Delilah abanicando sus ojos de sueño- "Bueno niños, solo pasamos a darles las buenas noches y nosotros pasaremos a hacer lo mismo" -Dijo Delilah quitándose su abrigo mientras Doug hacia lo mismo con su casco de bomberos para ambos dejarlos sobre un estante-

Dylan y Dolly asienten con la cabeza y los cuatro dálmatas proceden en dirigirse a la habitación de los cachorros. Ya afuera del cuarto Dylan abre con cautela la puerta, evitando así el despertar a los 97 dálmatas restantes. Luego de eso Delilah y Doug conducen a Dylan a Dolly al lugar donde duermen y los arropan con una cálida mantita especial para pasar la noche de hoy. Finalmente, Ambos les dan un beso en la frente a Dylan y Dolly, deseándoles así las buenas noches.

"Buenas noches, Dylan, gracias por esperarnos, te amo" -Dijo tiernamente Delilah hacia su hijo-

"Yo también mamá" -Respondió Dylan acurrucándose en su lugar de confort-

"Buenas noches, Dolly, hicieron un excelente trabajando, cuidando a sus hermanos, creo que ya van encontrando el truco para hacer esto" -Dijo Doug-

"Pues lo de hoy supongo solo fue suerte, ya veremos si seguimos teniendo la misma 'Magia' mañana jeje" -Dijo Dolly con algo de humor-

"Descansa" -Dijo Doug y le dio otro beso en la frente a Dolly- "Te amo"

"Yo tambien… (Bostezo) Te amo papá" -Respondió Dolly para al final caer dormida-

Dylan a los pocos segundos tambien cayó dormido, y ante esto Doug y Delilah se observan entre ellos y asienten con la cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa. Acto seguido ambos caminan juntos hasta la entrada y con delicadeza cerraron la puerta para dejar dormir a todos sus hijos por esta noche.

_**15 minutos después…**_

Dylan comienza a moverse entre sueños y a los pocos segundos no puede evitar levantarse con una peculiar sensación en su entrepierna.

"Debo ir al baño" -Dijo Dylan así mismo en voz baja-

Dylan se sacude un poco su pelaje y se pone de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero justo antes de girar la perilla pudo escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo que le hizo pegar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar con detenimiento. Dylan escuchó gracias esto como alguien bajaba por las escaleras y después de unos segundos de silencio los mismo pasos se escucharon nuevamente por las escaleras seguido de una voz femenina.

"Esto no es bueno" -Dijo la voz femenina mientras caminaba por el pasillo-

"Mamá? Que ocurre?" -Dijo Dylan al escuchar al enterarse que se trataba de Delilah-

Dylan en silencio gira la perilla y sin hacer mucho ruido abre la puerta, pero al abrirla un poco de mas esta produce un leve chirrido haciendo que al dálmata se le helara un poco la sangre del susto.

"Shhh!" -Dijo Dylan intentando silenciar el ruido desesperadamente-

Para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta del ruido y lo único que provoco es que Dolly se moviera un poco de donde ella se encontraba.

"Fiuu" -Respiró Dylan aliviado limpiándose un poco el sudor de los nervios que le provocaron el momento-

Ya con la puerta abierta Dylan se dispuso a caminar sigilosamente a través del pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres. Antes de situarse a un lado de la habitación, Dylan pudo darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que aprovechó esta situación para observar a sus padres a través de el espacio que generaba esta y el marco de la puerta.

"Esto es malo Doug" -Dijo Delilah preocupada y de dentro de un folder sacó una pequeña hoja con escritos y una fotografía- "Mis padres ya me habían hablado de ella"

Doug observa la foto y no puede evitar mirar con preocupación.

"Oh… cielos… en verdad muy amigable esta humana no se ve"

"Está de vuelta, los del hospital me lo hicieron saber porque conocen a nuestra familia, de verdad Doug, debemos tener cuidado con ella"

"Eso haré amor, no dejare que nada malo les pase a mis hijos"

"Eso haremos, lo mejor es no mencionar nada a ninguno de nuestros hijos, no quisiera provocarles miedo o pánico"

"Es lo mejor" -Dijo Doug-

"Definitivamente no se oye nada bien lo que dicen" -Dijo Dylan en voz baja atrás de la puerta, bastante preocupado tambien por todo lo mencionado por su madre-

"Oye"

"Si?"

Doug observa de nueva cuenta la foto y pregunta.

"Sabes el nombre de ella?"

"Se hace llamar…" -Un silencio aun mas espectral del que ya estaba se apodera del lugar y una tormenta se avecinaba a través de la ventana del pasillo y del cuarto- "Cruella… de Vil!"

(Relámpago)

(Tormenta eléctrica)

"¡Ohhh! ¡Ohh!" -Dylan sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba además de un dolor y un mal presentimiento que se hacían sentir en su pecho a la vez que la descarga eléctrica se hacía retumbar Londres- "Oh por dios! Que fue eso!?" -Decía Dylan bastante alterado mientras de nueva cuenta comenzaba a transpirar en lo que se recargaba sobre la pared con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora"

Dylan hizo el suficiente ruido como para alertar a sus padres, pero el que comenzara a llover afuera provocó que Doug y Delilah terminaran pensando que el ruido había sido producto de la lluvia. Dylan ante su mal presentimiento ignoró por completo el si había alertado a sus padres o no.

"Oh cielos!" -Dijo Dylan tocando su pecho con su pata- "Porque siento como si anteriormente hubiera sentido miedo por esa tal Cruella… Ohhh!" -Añadió Dylan aun quejándose del malestar en su pecho-

"(Respira profundo) Creo que lo mejor es resolver esto mañana, lo mejor es… (Respira aún más profundo) ir a dormir un poco- Se dijo finalmente así mismo y justo cuando se disponía a dar un paso al frente el chido de un juguete terminó por sepultar su presencia-

"Agrrr! ¡Dolly! Porque dejas tus juguetes donde sea" -Dijo Dylan lamentándose de la desafortunada situación al haber pisado el hueso de goma de Dolly-

"Dylan? Eres tú?" -Preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta-

"Ahhh… Ehh… Nooo, soy-soy ahh, a quien engaño" -Dijo Dylan agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota-

En eso Doug y Delilah abren la puerta y salen.

"Hijo? Que haces aquí?" -Preguntó Delilah un poco nerviosa y asustada al mismo tiempo-

"Na-Nada solo… iba al baño"

"Ah… ok hijo" -Dijo Delilah aun algo nerviosa-

"Oye hijo… de casualidad no escuchaste algo que te haya inquietado?" -Preguntó Doug un poco más tranquilo que Delilah-

"Este no… no para nada, no escuche nada, de hecho, lo que me hizo levantarme para ir al baño fue el relámpago y la lluvia" -Explico él señalando la ventana con su pata-

"Muy bien hijo, te acompañamos al baño y volvemos a tu cuarto para que regreses a dormir, entendido?" -Dijo Doug amablemente-

"Si papá" -Acató Dylan asintiendo-

"Vamos pues hijo" -Dijo Delilah-

Los tres fueron al baño, y mientras Dylan hacia sus necesidades Doug y Delilah charlaban afuera… en silencio…

"Rayos, espero que Dylan no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijimos" -Dijo Doug hacia Delilah-

"Eso mismo espero, no quiero que les diga a sus hermanos y todos entren en pánico"

Doug asintió y en eso Dylan salió del baño.

"Todo listo campeón?" -Pregunto Doug-

"Si papá, gracias, vaya que tenía ganas jeje"

"Perfecto, entonces vayamos a tu habitación"

Luego de resolver el asunto, Dylan, Delilah y Doug fueron a la habitación de Dylan y el resto de los cachorros. Ya adentro hicieron de nueva cuenta el procedimiento habitual de darle las buenas noches a uno de sus hijos. En este caso Doug tapó a Dylan y Delilah le dio el beso de buenas noches en la frente.

"Ahora si hijo, buenas noches, y nada de cosas raras eh? Jeje" -Dijo Delilah con una breve risa-

"Si mamá, lo prometo, ahora solo… dormiré" -Dijo Dylan por ultima vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido-

Doug estira su pata y acaricia la cabeza de Dylan para acto seguido salir con Delilah de la habitación y cerrar con delicadeza la puerta para que hacer que el único ruido que se escuchara, fuera el de la lluvia y la tormenta. Dylan al sentir que sus padres ya no estaban mas dentro del cuarto decide abrir uno de sus ojos para volver despertarse de nueva cuenta.

"Vaya, todo eso que mencionaban mis padres es preocupante" -Dijo Dylan así mismo en silencio- "Sobre todo con ese dolor en mi pecho y el mal presentimiento que tuve, tambien por un instante juro haber visto la imagen de un cachorro similar a mi en las garras de esa humana… Aghh! Que esta pasando?" -Mencionó Dylan sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca en la cabeza, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que llevarse las patas de la cabeza para intentar contener un poco su dolor-

"Ahh, creo que lo mejor es dormir, y quizás mañana podamos saber algo de toda esta situación"

Dylan observa por ultima vez la ventana, observando como la lluvia rebotaba en esta. Luego de esto Dylan no tiene otra cosa mas que hacer que acurrucarse sobre su lugar de descanso para intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero antes de poder dormir Dylan estira su pata y sujeta su casco de astronauta para colocarlo a lado suyo y poder apretarlo con fuerza.

"Tranquilo Dylan, solo piensa, que algún día… serás el primer perro en ir a Marte" -Después de decir esto Dylan cierra sus ojos y tira una pequeña lagrima antes de poder quedarse dormido-

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
